A “save set” is a set of files, directories, and/or filesystems that a user defines for periodic backup. Staging of save sets is a term describing how a system accumulates and migrates multiple save sets progressively from one medium to another. For example, a save set may be staged such that save sets are eventually moved from more expensive media to less expensive media. Current staging algorithms are static, causing inefficiencies in resource management.